


Ice Cold

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [15]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Gets Cuddled, Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Luke Just Wants Everyone To Be Comfy, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), SOFT GAYS, and he cuddles luke, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When they were alive Alex always ran colder than the other boys, so Luke always made sure to have extra hoodies wherever they went. Turns out, Alex still gets cold even when he's half dead. Luke just wants his two boys to be warm and safe.Orsomeoneone asked for Luke/Alex/Reggie fluff so this was it.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 5
Kudos: 388





	Ice Cold

When they were alive it was more noticeable… Alex’s shivering that is. Luke noticed it first, when he’d show up to practices during cold fall days without a jacket. Or the times they were just hanging out, and Alex would gravitate towards him like a moth to flame seeking the heat radiating off of his body. Once Alex woke up in the middle of the night and his skin was ice cold Luke and Reggie took to wearing an extra sweatshirt or two, so they’d be ready the next time it happened. The first holiday season the band spent together they pooled their money and got Alex an oversized pink hoodie from a thrift store close to their studio. Alex never complained about being cold again, and hasn’t since they’ve been half-dead ghosts. Which is why Luke just assumed the cold-factor disappeared when they died… in hindsight he probably should have double checked with Alex because then they’d be able to avoid their current situation. “Luke, move your elbow!” Reggie complained, as Luke tried to readjust so Alex would be able to sleep better on the couch. Since they turned half-dead they had to do half-dead things, like sleep, and eat, and use the bathroom.

“Move your  _ back _ ,” Luke said as he elbowed Reggie off the couch. Reggie flopped onto the floor with a grunt. Alex grumbled something unintelligible and a shudder ran through his body. Alex’s back was pressed against Luke’s chest, and Luke could feel how  _ cold _ he was through his sleeveless t-shirt.

“You’re warm,” Alex mumbled. He wrapped his limbs around Luke and climbed on top of his chest. He trapped him on the couch. Luke wriggled to try and get into a more comfortable position, but Alex just tightened his grip and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly a heavy fleece blanket was tossed on top of them both and Reggie’s giggle cut through the air. Luke grumbled,

“Cut it out, we’re sleeping.” Reggie snorted in response and Luke tried to throw a pillow at him, but Alex just hugged him tighter. At this point Luke couldn’t tell where his own body ended and the couch started.

“I thought you didn’t get cold anymore,” Reggie commented as he settled into a lazy boy chair Julie helped the guys drag down from the loft.

“Guess being half-dead has negative effects,” Alex said. Luke could feel the drummer smile into his chest. Reggie pulled his flannel on and curled up, turning away from him. Rolling his eyes Luke said,

“Get your ass over here.” Reggie moved slowly, like he was worried Luke was tricking him.

“Three bodies means more heat,” Alex said with a tired smile. That was all Reggie needed to hear before jumping onto Alex and Luke, sandwiching between them and the couch. Alex made a content cat-like mewling sound as Luke started to play with his hair.

“Better?” Luke asked Alex, who just nodded wordlessly in response. Reggie let out a soft chuckle,

“Good. We can’t have a band without a frozen drummer.” When Alex’s soft snores filled the air Luke managed to shift them both so Alex was between him and Reggie. Luke was half-falling off his couch, but if his boys were comfortable that was all that mattered. Reggie stretched an arm around the both of them, pulling Luke closer.

“I miss this,” Reggie admitted into the silence. Alex’s loud snore cut through the air. Luke knew what he meant. Between starting the band with Julie and the Orpheum performance they didn’t really have the time to hang out with just  _ them _ anymore.

“It’s not gone,” Luke said as he reached out his own arm and ran his hand through Reggie’s hair. Reggie nodded and a sheepish smile crossed his face.

“I know…” Alex’s face scrunched together like he was having a bad dream. Reggie curled against Alex’s back, reassuring Alex that he was safe. It worked, and Luke watched as Alex’s twisted expression relaxed. Alex’s grip on Luke’s arm didn’t let up though, and he winced at the sudden coldness.

“He really is cold,” Luke said, concerned in his voice. Reggie nodded, then let out a stifled yawn.

“I know we don’t really need sleep, but it’s late and I’m tired.” Reggie said, and Luke found himself letting out his own yawn in response.

“Reggie… I’m sorry if you felt like we’ve been ignoring you. Being busy with love interests doesn’t excuse that.” Reggie rolled his eyes,

“It’s midnight Luke, I don’t want to have a chick flick moment.” Luke’s hurt puppy dog expression reflected in his eyes.

“But we’re okay right?” Luke asked. Reggie let out a light laugh he nodded,

“Of course we’re okay. We’re always going to be okay,” Reggie answered as he ran a hand through Luke’s hair. Luke stayed awake a little while longer, but Reggie fell asleep. Lying in peace and quiet with two of the most important people in his life wrapped up in his arms made Luke himself feel safe. Alex was starting to feel warm again, the fleece blanket trapping all of Luke’s body heat under it. Luke hummed softly as his eyelids finally grew heavy, and his world faded to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
